


"Subterfuge"

by LovelyZelda



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyZelda/pseuds/LovelyZelda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/st_tos_kink/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/st_tos_kink/"><b>st_tos_kink</b></a> fill: <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/st_tos_kink/485.html?thread=124133#t124133"><i>Spock gives Kirk a backrub. Well, that must have happened before, or the backrub scene in Shore Leave wouldn't have occured XD</i></a>  And then they have sex.  Kind of.  (Probably considered "Explicit" on Vulcan.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Subterfuge"

When Spock arrived at the captain's quarters, Kirk was half dressed and complaining of a stiff neck.

"I'm just so tense," said Kirk, stretching with exaggerated awkwardness. "Spock, do you mind...?"

"Not at all, captain."

This was not unusual.

For whatever reason, humans seemed to view a back and shoulder massage as a suitable prelude to far more intimate contact.

While sensitivity could vary with the individual, the human shoulder was very low on the list of human erogenous zones and was commonly considered an appropriate point of casual contact. A hand on the shoulder did not seem to carry the same implications as a hand on the thigh, but this could have been due to the latter's proximity to the reproductive organs.

The level of manual stimulation experienced required careful focus. The rather ridiculous sounds coming from the captain could be strangely distracting.

"Mmmm, yes, right there." It could possibly be characterized as a moan. "My god, Spock, you're absolutely _amazing_."

Given the captain's posture and the frequency of sighs, moans, and other such noises, there was an 83% chance that this would become a sexual encounter.

It was odd that humans, a species free with both their emotions and sexual behaviors, were so reluctant to directly state their intentions.

"Do that thing with your thumbs."

The deception was unnecessary. For one thing, it was predictable enough to be ineffective.

"_Yes_. Just like that..."

Given the odds, it did not make sense to suppress his response. And if he were mistaken, Spock could resolve the problem with a few moments of quiet reflection.

If he was going to fully experience these sensations, it would be logical to have as much manual contact and movement as possible.

"You enjoying yourself, Spock?"

"Yes, captain."

"We're off duty, Spock."

Odds of some sexual act occurring were now at 98.3%.

Spock speculated that it was against human sexual etiquette to reach climax well before one's partner. This was a definite risk with continued palm and finger stimulation, so he began to massage the muscles along Kirk's spine with his knuckles.

"But you are enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, Jim. I am." He pressed one hand flat against Kirk's back.

"Spock." Kirk turned slightly and began to slide his hand up and down Spock's thigh. "I think you're being selfish."

"I do not understand."

Kirk grinned and moved again. His hands seemed colder than usual as he moved his thumbs over the backs of Spock's hands. "Surely you've noticed that I--that humans enjoy giving our partners pleasure. And I've noticed that you've been selfish in an incredibly selfless way."

Spock would have reached for him, but Kirk's grip tightened, causing a very interesting sensation.

"And I've noticed you always manage to hold out until I've gotten off." Kirk's hands shifted, and he began to stroke Spock's palms with his index and middle fingers. "It's a very admirable quality, but it makes me feel as though I haven't been trying hard enough."

"I can assure you that is not the case," said Spock. "I have found your efforts to be most satisfying."

Now Kirk was--very lightly--using his fingernails. "What about now?" he asked in a low voice.

"I wish to move to your bed and remove your clothing as efficiently as possible," said Spock. "And yet I want you to continue what you are doing."

"Now we're getting somewhere."

"But this is not an act you find physically--"

"See what I mean? Selflessly selfish," said Kirk. "Spock, why can't you just accept that I want to watch you get off?"

For a brief moment he questioned Jim's motivation.

It must have shown in his expression--he could no longer tell if he was becoming shamefully unrestrained when he was with Kirk or McCoy or if they had grown more adept at interpreting his thoughts.

Kirk smiled strangely at him. "Spock," he said, and gave him a much slower, softer human kiss than he ever had before.

Somehow they had ended up on the floor. Spock gave little thought to the impracticality of this position. Currently Kirk's lips, tongue, and hands held his attention, although he was able to notice that, despite comparatively little stimulation, Kirk was quite erect.

As they continued to kiss, Kirk seemed to have forgotten his earlier determination. He was still massaging Spock's hands, but he had also started to slowly grind against Spock.

Spock had just enough time to pull a hand free and press his fingers against the meld points.

He did not think he would have been able to accomplish this with another Vulcan--or take Kirk by surprise in the same way again--but Jim moaned in his ear and squeezed his hand tightly as they both felt Spock's orgasm.

"You cheated, by the way," said Kirk. He had started to kiss Spock again as soon as the link was closed.

"You only said that--this is a highly inefficient way to hold a conversation."

"Spock, you would not believe how horny I am right now."

Apparently there had no been the accompanying physical result despite the higher intensity of Vulcan orgasm. Fascinating, and possibly worth further study.

"We did just mind meld, Jim."

"I can hardly believe it."


End file.
